Some Kind of Miracle
by heart in a box
Summary: A stage kiss is supposed to mean nothing, right? Why is that so hard for Jade and Andre to understand? Jandre.


**Some Kind of Miracle by Heart In A Box**

"_If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."_

* * *

><p>"So, class," Sikowtiz said happily from up on the little stage, "today is the day. Who is excited?" He danced around a bit and still got no reaction from the class.<p>

"Anyway, let's get started, shall we. You all know you have to perform a scene in which you've never seen the script before and it could be about anything. And I picked your partners yesterday, so who wants to perform their scene first? Remember it counts as a test grade, since I often never grade you in this class."

The class still didn't respond.

Sikowtiz groaned. "Fine, I'll pick. Let's see… Jade, Andre, do you guys mind going first?"

"I don't mind," Andre shrugged.

"Whatever," Jade mumbled. Andre looked over at her expressionless, or he hoped it was expressionless. They stood up and walked on the stage.

Sikowtiz handed them both a small script. "Aaaand… action!" he called out.

Andre looked down at his script. The boy was required to speak first, unless of course Jade wanted to play the boy part. He quickly read the line to himself, causing him to look hesitantly back up at Jade.

…It was a romantic scene…

He put on his acting face and stepped closer to Jade.

"I never wanted to leave," he said in a low voice.

"Then why did you? You knew how much I loved you," Jade said somberly, glancing at her script.

Andre breathed, "I know, I know. But things got complicated. I had to go. I'm sorry, baby."

"You broke my heart," Jade said, her eyes beginning to get watery.

"I'm back now. For good."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Andre looked down at his script and his eyes widened. His character had to kiss Jade's character. It's been two months since he developed his love for Jade and he's been able to hide it well. But now… he was starting to get wonky.

Jade gave him an encouraging look, but Andre didn't want go through with this. He looked at the audience. Tori looked worried, Robbie's eyes were narrowed, Cat was chewing on her hair, Beck was staring intensely, and Sikowitz looked concerned.

Andre raised his hand suddenly.

"Yes, Andre?" Sikowitz asked, titling his head to the side.

"Um, it says that I have to kiss Jade… but do I actually have to?" he asked nervously. Jade was a little offended.

"It's just a stage kiss," Jade told him under her breath.

"It's in the script and it's a part of your grade," Sikowtiz said earnestly. Andre felt defeated. He took a deep breath and turned to Jade.

They stood there staring at each other for a few silent moments. Andre's wonk came back completely and he lost all control. He tossed his script aside and cupped Jade's face, pulling her into a kiss in one smooth motion. He kissed her with all his might. He was positive he heard some students in the audience, probably Beck, gasp from surprise.

She was taken aback at first, but then her eyes fluttered shut and she kissed him back. She dropped her script, her arms wrapping around his neck. He lightly sucked on her bottom lip. Jade started feeling weird inside and it was a feeling she couldn't explain.

So she pulled away and the whole class was silent. Slowly, she bent down and picked up her script. She looked at Andre and said the next line, her voice shaking.

"I love you."

Andre was too stunned to movie. "I love you too, Jade."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him in shock. "Um, my character's name is Lola…"

Tori was frozen. She's the only one who knows how Andre actually feels about Jade. Well, not anymore apparently.

He grabbed her script promptly and looked at it timidly. He screwed up so badly. "Oh, right. My bad... I love you too, _Lola_," he said unconvincingly.

She crossed her arms and turned to Sikowtiz. "Can I do this scene with someone else?"

"No, you cannot. Andre, shake it off and finish the scene," Sikowitz said, confused as to why Andre was acting so… weird.

He inhaled deeply, grabbing his own script.

"Let's get married," he read.

Jade looked down at her script. "We can't. They won't let us. They don't accept us."

"Who cares what they think? We love each other and that's all that matters."

"I don't know if I'm okay with losing all my friends over this," Jade muttered, glancing at Andre. He quivered absentmindedly.

"Uh, if they're really your friends, it shouldn't matter who you marry."

"Okay, let's elope." Jade brushed her hand on his bicep lovingly. It wasn't in the script, just a natural reaction. "Let's elope and let's make a bunch of babies and live a long, long happy life together," she said, staring into his eyes.

Andre nodded. "Let's do it, baby."

"Aaaaand cut!" Sikowitz yelled. "That was very… interesting. Take a seat. And Andre, please stay after class."

Andre sighed, taking a seat next to Tori. She scooted closer to him and whispered in his ear. "What happened up there?"

"I couldn't keep my wonk under control."

"But you've been doing so well."

He looked around, paranoid. "Yeah, but then I had to kiss her. Look, we'll talk about this later, all right?"

"Okay, fine."

Sikowitz took his place on the little stage. "Next up… Beck and Cat. Get on up here!"

… … …

"Class dismissed. Get outta here, hooligans!" Sikowitz called out, waving the students out of the class. Andre was still sitting in his seat. He was a little nervous as to what Sikowitz had to say.

Out of curiosity, Jade stood outside the classroom. She wanted to know what was up with Andre and she figured Sikowitz wanted to know too.

"Andre," Sikowitz said, pulling a chair onstage and sitting on it backwards, "please tell me what happened today. You've always been an amazing actor, but today you totally blew it."

"I know," Andre said a little too quickly. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not my grade that went down, no need to apologize."

Andre swiped his hands over his face. This was causing him too much stress. "Listen, I didn't expect to have to kiss Jade in the script. That's what messed me up."

"So? You will have to have many stage kisses if you become an actor. They mean nothing."

"I don't care that there was a stage kiss in the scene… It was the fact that it was with Jade that kind of threw me off a little bit."

Outside the room, Jade's eyes narrowed and she strained to hear Sikowitz speak.

"Now, I know she's scary and she's Beck's girlfriend, but like I said, a stage kiss means nothing, nada, no thing, zero, zilch. Got it?"

"A few months ago I started liking Jade," Andre blurted out, and Jade was frozen. "There, I said it. Now ya know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my next class before the bell rings."

He picked up his backpack and rushed out of the room before Sikowitz could say anything. On his way out, he bumped into Jade. He stopped and stared at her with wide eyes. Had she heard what he just admitted to Sikowitz?

She didn't know what to say and she couldn't seem to find her voice. They stared at each other with wide eyes for a minute. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound could come out. She inhaled sharply and stormed off, a million thoughts rushing through her brain.

… … …

She needed to think, and that scared her. She shouldn't have to think about this. She should have just run off into Beck's arms and kiss him until her lips were swollen. Yet she found herself sitting in the black box theater all alone in the dark.

The door creaked open and Jade looked up, alarmed.

Tori's face poked in. "Jade? Do you mind if I come in?" Jade didn't respond, so Tori entered anyway. She took a seat next to Jade on the floor. "What's up?"

Jade still didn't say anything.

"You skipped two classes in a row and missed lunch. What happened?"

"Listen, Tori, it's none of your business," Jade muttered. Then she shook her head and leaned against the wall.

"Does it have anything to do with Andre?"

Jade tensed up at the sound of his name. "It might."

Tori half-smiled. "I know he likes you. I've known since the day he realized how he felt."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Didn't really give me a choice there, did ya, Vega?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Do you, maybe, like him back?"

Jade dreaded that question, because that's what she's been thinking about for hours. If someone asked her yesterday, the answer would be 'As a friend, sure,' but today, she couldn't even form an answer. That kiss… it was breathtaking. And it was supposed to mean nothing, but for some reason it meant everything.

It was eerily silent, so Tori sighed and looked down at her hands. "What about Beck? Aren't you madly in love with him?"

Jade groaned and turned to Tori angrily. "Look, can you just scram? I don't need you throwing questions down my throat and making me more confused than I already am."

Tori was offended. "I was only trying to help."

"Well, I hate to be the one gray cloud in your sky full of blue, but you did just the opposite, so seriously… just go."

"Fine, then." Tori stood up, brushing off any dust dirt from the floor off her pants. "Later."

She started walking out of the black box theater when Jade called out, "Wait, Tori… make sure you don't tell anyone about this."

"And if I do?" Tori challenged, still ticked off from being rudely kicked out. She crossed her arms.

"The consequences won't be pretty," Jade stated strongly, and she wasn't even kidding about that. She would hurt Tori so badly ruined Jade's life by telling anyone about this, especially Beck.

"Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut." With that, Tori rushed out of the theater, a little scared for her life.

Jade leaned her head back, shutting her eyes. She thought long and hard about everything that had happened in Sikowitz's class.

…

Andre sat in his Advanced Songwriting class in complete misery. The teacher was lecturing them about the history of music notes. If Andre had wanted to learn this, he would have taken a Music History class. The telephone on the teacher's desk rang suddenly, startling some students.

"Room 215," the teacher answered blankly. He listened to the person on the other line speak for a moment and then said, "Thank you. He'll be right down." He hung up the phone and looked right at Andre.

"Andre," the teacher said, "you're wanted down at the nurse's office."

Andre stood up slowly. He was confused yet glad to be getting out of that class. He walked down the main hallway and immediately spotted Jade. His heart started racing and he felt his palms getting sweaty.

He took a deep breath and started walking down the stairs quietly. Jade realized his presence instantly and her breath caught in her throat.

He gave her a shy smile and continued walking towards the nurse's office.

"Andre," she whispered, grabbing his arm.

"I-I have to go to the nurse for something. I don't know… I-I was called down… Bye," he stammered, attempting to run off. She held on tighter.

"The nurse didn't call you down. I did, so chill out." He looked at her quizzically. "I needed to get you out of class so we could talk," she explained.

He felt like his heart was going to explode from pounding so hard. He didn't even know how to respond. He didn't want to talk about it. "Oh…" was all he could manage to say.

She let go of his arm, hoping he wouldn't run off. "Listen, I've been doing a lot of thinking…" She trailed off, sighing, and took a seat on the stairs.

He was contemplating whether or not he should sit beside her. He chose not to. He was a little frightened. "Yeah?"

"I guess you're my friend and one of Beck's best friends, so... this is wrong, ya know."

"Uh, what's wrong?"

"That I'm actually feeling something for you when I'm dating Beck." Jade shook her head and rubbed her temples when she heard how insane she sounded.

Andre finally got the nerve to sit beside her. "Ya know, the reason I kept how I feel a secret is because I know how happy you are with Beck, and he's one of my best friends. I wouldn't want to ruin your relationship with him and my friendship with him for some stupid crush… thingy."

Jade looked at him. She blinked. One. Twice. "I'll feel like a jerk if I break up with Beck for you."

"Yeah, I can see why. But you shouldn't do that. You love Beck."

"I know, but I feel like when we kissed, I…" Their eyes met and Jade stopped speaking immediately. Why was she telling him all this? Why was she being so honest to him? "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know you like me, and you know I like you for some odd reason, but let's not do anything about it. We don't know if it will last and I can't just break up with Beck for his best friend. I'm sometimes really mean, but that's just too mean, because I love him… I think."

"So… you're saying we wait and see what happens?"

"Yep," she sighed miserably.

"So if you and Beck don't work out, I'm your fall-back plan?" He sounded hurt.

"No, don't think of it like that."

Andre almost laughed at how ridiculous this was. "Wow."

"How about this? If I continue feeling something towards you, I'll do something about it. Sound good?"

He looked at her wearily. "I doubt you'll randomly stop being in love with Beck."

"Well, if I keep being in love with you too, there's a possibility," Jade whispered. The look Andre gave her sent butterflies in her stomach.

He tried not to smile. "So... we've only had a stage kiss and never a proper one, so I was wondering if maybe, ya know, you'd wanna change that?"

She responded by leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. They were warm and it nearly sent a shiver down her spine. Her hand gently brushed his cheek as he kissed her harder. She slowly pulled away from him.

"You should get back to class," she said softly. Someone might see them if they continue to make out on the main stairwell. Plus, she's dating Beck...

Andre nodded glumly and stood up. "Right. See ya."

"Yeah… see ya." When he turned and walked up the stairs, Jade looked down and smiled to herself. She finally got up and started walking back to her class. She stopped and widened her eyes when she saw Tori standing their staring at her. "How much did you just see?"

Tori smiled brightly. "Enough to be extremely thankful I had to use the bathroom," she said, waving the pass around happily.

"You better swallow your tongue about this, Vega," Jade muttered, crossing her arms threateningly.

"No worries. My lips are sealed."

"Yeah, they better be." Jade stormed past Tori and marched back to class in an instant, leaving Tori alone in the hallway.

She giggled to herself quietly when she flashback to Jade and Andre kissing a minute before. No one can kiss each other like that and not end up together at some point in their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My love for Jandre cannot even fit on a scale of 1 to infinity. So I had to write something for them.**

**They're a complicated couple, ya know. If you make Jade fall for Andre while still dating Beck, it makes it hard to find a way to have Andre and Jade end up together for reasons mentioned in Jade Gets Crushed. (Which, by the way, was an amazing episode.) **

**I hope you enjoyed this little ditty. I'll definitely write more Jandre eventually. Feel free to review and tell me if you liked it. :)**

**(Sorry they didn't exactly end up together in the end, I promise in another fic I write eventually, they totally will!)**


End file.
